The Speed Edge
by Caro Blackthorn
Summary: Jace Herondale un joven Policía, se le asigna junto con su equipo, la tarea de infiltrarse en una banda de corredores de autos de los que se sospecha estuvieron asaltando camiones con carga de suma importancia. Clary Morgenstern vive felizmente con su hermano Jonathan su padre falleció, su madre los dejo, y las carreras son su vida Rivales sin conocerse ¿Podrá surgir algo de esto?
1. Prólogo

Argumento:

A Jace Herondale, un joven Policía, se le asigna, junto con su equipo, la tarea de infiltrarse en una peligrosa banda de corredores de autos, de los que se sospecha estuvieron asaltando camiones con carga de suma importancia.

Clary Morgenster desde los 15 años vive felizmente sola con su hermana, su padre falleció, su madre los dejo y solo son ella y Jonathan. Y claro las carreras callejeras, lo que mejor se les da a este par de hermanos y su peculiar equipo.

Rivales sin conocerse, ¿Podrá surgir algo de todo esto?

Pero sobre todo, un misterio se oculta en las carreras y una gran pregunta se hacen todos los policías y corredores de Londres.

¿Donde esta Valentine Morgenstern?

**Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, la trama es ****mía toda reproducción en parte o en su totalidad necesita permiso, no plagies se original.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

El caso:

Reviso los documentos como por quinta vez y luego los volvió a revisar, buscando el error que tanto esperaba encontrar. Pero no había nada, los documentos estaban perfectamente bien, se levanto de su silla y camino, con los documentos en mano, hacia la puerta de su oficina. Camino por los pasillos pensando miles de excusas por las que no decirle a su hijo sobre el caso, pero el conocía a Jace y si era igual que el nunca lo perdonaría por ocultarle ese tema.

Cerro los ojos justo cuando llego a la puerta señalada como "Sala de armas" trato de prepararse mentalmente y giro el pomo de la puerta, encontrándose a dos muchachos acaparando completamente el área de lucha, uno de cabello rubio, ojos ambarinos similares a los de un leopardo, piel dorada, alto, perfecta complexión, perfecta si eres el policía joven mas reconocido. El otro chico tenia unos ojos azules obscuros, alto, bien parecido, de un aspecto mas sencillo y tranquilo.

Mas allá, estaba una joven chica, alta, de gran melena negra y ojos igual de negros, haciendo caso omiso de los chicos en la misma habitación, estaba sentada mientras hojeaba una revista.

-Chicos, vengan un segundo, debo mostrarles algo- los llamo el adulto que recién llegaba.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la chica, cuando todos estaban ya juntos.

-¿Ustedes que creen?- contesto mientras alzaba la mano que sostenía la carpeta.

-¿Nuevo caso?- pregunto el chico rubio, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Si Jace, solo que no es un caso cualquiera- suspiro- que quede claro que yo no se los asigne, fue la Clave-dijo mientras les entregaba la carpeta. Los chicos se agruparon, leyeron en silencio por unos minutos y luego levantaron la mirada sorprendidos.

-¿Esto es enserio?- pregunto el chico de ojos azules.

-Saben que yo no los obligare a nada si no quieren, puedo decirle a la Clave que no pueden y...

-Lo tomo-dijo Jace.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo la chica- es una misión encubierto por lo que al menor error todo podría salir mal y sin mencionar las personas de las que hablamos. No son como los que solemos tratar y lo sabes.

-Se todo eso, Isabelle, pero creo que estamos preparados y no podemos temerle por siempre- Jace miro a su padre y luego a el otro chico- No los obligare si no quieren ir conmigo, pero me gustaría que me acompañaran.

-Sabes que iré contigo- dijo su compañero- aunque no este de acuerdo.

-Sin mi no serian nada- dijo Isabelle- también tomo el caso.

- ¿Están seguros de esto chicos?- el sabia que ya estaba decidido, pero nada perdía con intentar.

- Muy seguros- dijo Jace asintiendo.

- No me gusta nada y lo saben, solo prometan que tendrán cuidado- dijo Stephan Herondale.

- Lo tendremos padre, ¿Cuando yo te he fallado?- contesto Jace, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-Stephan, soy muy cuidadosa- dijo Isabelle, con el mismo tono que Jace, Stephan lo ignoro y se giro hacia Alec.

- Alec, prometemelo tu.

- Claro Señor Herondale- contesto Alec.

El podría conocer a Stephan prácticamente desde que nació y seguía diciendo Señor Herondale, cosa que Stephan se había cansado de corregir, pero por las mismas razones confiaba plenamente en el, por lo menos para cuidar a su incorregible hijo.

- Bien, pues el caso es suyo chicos- dijo Stephan con resignación, sabia la respuesta de su hijo de antemano y sin decir mas abandono la habitación.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Jace?, sabes que podemos dejarlo- Alec, al igual que Stephan, no le agradaba la idea de seguir este caso, pero no lo dejaría hacerlo solo.

- Quiero hacerlo Alec- le bramo, sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

- Pues hay que comenzar- dijo Isabelle tratando de aliviar la tensión, y con una idea ya formulada- Y creo que tengo un plan.

- ¡Oh no!, no Izzy, ningún plan donde tenga que vestirme de chica de nuevo- dijo Alec, mientras Jace se estremecía con dramatismo, recordando a su mejor amigo vestido de chica para poder entrar a un club travesti relacionado con su antiguo caso, nunca le diría a Alec que la idea del disfraz había sido de el y no de Izzy.

- No es eso- dijo Isabelle, sonriendo, ella igual lo recordaba y a diferencia de ellos, con mucha gracia- esta vez no vamos a perseguir a los criminales comunes, esta vez vamos por un bien experimentado, hay que tomarlo en serio.

- ¿Y que propones entonces?- le pregunto Jace, esta vez un poco mas serio.

- Autos- dijo simplemente, al ver la ignorancia de sus compañeros se explico- son corredores, solo hay que buscar bueno autos que llamen su atención.

- No es mala idea- Salto Jace de inmediato- ¿Donde sugieres que empecemos, Izzy?

- Oye, oye, oye, a mi nadie me pregunto mi opinión- dijo Alec, molesto por ser ignorado, como en el plan del travesti.

- Bien- gruño Jace disgustado- ¿Que opinas?

- Pues yo creo que tiene muchos riesgos, en primera...

- ¡Vez! Por eso no te preguntamos- lo interrumpió Izzy antes de que Alec pudiera terminar, Alec mascullo algo por lo bajo a nadie en particular.

- Isabelle, ¿Conoces a alguien que nos pueda conseguir autos como esos?- pregunto Jace.

- Si, y no me pregunten como lo se, solo lo se- dijo mientras abandonaba la sala.

- ¿Estas bien seguro de esto Jace?- le volvió a preguntar Alec.

- Lo estoy, ahora deja de preguntar- con paso apresurado se dirigió a la salida, con Alec a su espalda y un pensamiento en la cabeza.

Tendría que meterse con los mejores corredores-delincuentes del país.

Y con Jonathan Morgenstern.

El hijo del hombre que le arrebato a su madre.


	2. Autos

**Autos**

- Esto sigue sin gustarme- dijo Alec mientras los tres chicos caminaban por una calle solitaria a las 4 de la tarde bajo un peculiar abrazador sol, aunque no solo era esto lo que molestaba a Alec, si no el hecho de que no sabia a donde se dirigían.

- Relajate hermanito- dijo Isabelle caminado alegremente- esta camina te hará bien, ademas esta muy pálido, ya te hacia falta algo de sol.

Alec resoplo y dejo pasar el comentario de su hermana sobre su palidez, camino siguiendo a Isabelle tratando de despejar su mente, pero era una tarea casi imposible para el, ya que nunca lograba tener la mente en blanco, siempre tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza. Miro a su derecha donde se encontraba Jace caminando despreocupadamente junto a el, muchos se preguntan como es que un par de chicos tan diferentes como Jace y Alec podían ser compañeros y aun mas que eso, mejores amigos, pero ellos lo hacían funcionar de maravilla.

Se rindió y mejor enfoco su mente en ver lo que le rodeaba, caminaban por unas de las pocas calles solitarias de Londres a las 4 de la tarde, había casas y edificios, pero estos, a diferencia de las calles comunes, estaban algo mas desgastados, como si a la gente que viviera ahí no le importara en lo mas mínimo si su casa se veía fea o bien se caía. Todo en ese lugar estaba demasiado desgastado, uno de los lugares perfectos para esconderte o guardar algo por un tiempo indefinido, ya que se veía claramente que no era un sitio muy concurrido como la otra calles largas de Londres, llenas hasta el tope con coches y gente haciendo sus compras de la tarde o paseando.

No en mucho tiempo, llegaron a lo que parecía un garaje por fuera, desgastado y se notaba que le faltaba pintura, ya que la poca que tenia ya se estaba cayendo, estaba rodeado por un tipo de hierba seca que nadie se había tomado la molestia de arrancar, parecía un lugar abandonado, lo que causo conjunción en Alec.

- ¿Segura que es aquí, Izzy?- dijo Alec con exeptisismo al ver el lugar frente a ellos.

- Si, es aquí- dijo Isabelle sin inmutarse por el aspecto del lugar y camino con decisión hacia un botón del que ninguno de los chicos se había percatado antes, lo presiono e inmediatamente se oyó una voz salir de lo que se escuchaba un parlante, solo que no estaba a la vista.

- ¿Quien osa molestarme en mis dominios?- se escucho la voz que parecía venir de la nada.

- Basta de dramatismo, Raphael, soy Isabelle, abre y déjanos pasar- dijo Izzy con expresión aburrida, como si ella no hubiera sido la que sugirió ir a ese lugar, pero para ella el sujeto era muy exasperante, para Isabelle casi todas las personas de la tierra con exasperantes.

Con un crujido metálico, la puerta del garaje se abrió dejando ver el moderno interior, que desencajaba totalmente con el aspecto de las demás casas y hasta la suya propia. Era un espacio, casi de 20 metros de largo y como unos 15 de ancho, en el fondo se lograba ver unos estantes de vidrio donde se exhibían piezas de autos y tanques con nitrógeno, de todos los tamaños, a cada lado de los costados, habían 3 elevadores de carros, de los cuales se encontraban ocupados 4 de ellos, también habían varias cajas de herramientas y luces de autos colgando del techo y las paredes, y grafitos de autos de colores fosforescentes y oscuros que resaltaban con la pintura blanca de las paredes.

Había computadores, soldadores, taladros de ultima generación, sierras, entre otros aparatos modernos, y justo en el medio de todo, se encontraba un chico de unos 19 años, no muy alto, con unos rizos gruesos oscuros, los observaba con curiosidad y una sonrisa se orgullo al ver el impacto de los chicos al ver el interior del garaje, limpiando sus manos de la grasa que tenían en su overol azul oscuro, se acerco a los chicos caminando con pose arrogante.

- ¿Que es lo que se le ofrece ahora a la hermosa y fastidiosa Isabelle?- le pregunto el chico con picardía.

- Basta de juegos Raphael- lo corto Isabelle- necesito un favor.

- ¿Y que tipo de favor es ese, preciosa?- le pregunto Raphael sin dejar su pose arrogante y su sonrisa picara.

- Nada de eso- dijo Isabelle sin alterarse- necesito 3 autos.

Raphael la miro estupefacto por unos segundos, de todas las cosas en el mundo por las que se imagino que Isabelle Lightwood vendría a buscarlo, nunca imagino que seria a pedirle autos y menos 3, ahí fue cuando Raphael se percato de la presencia de los 2 chicos que lo miraban estudiándolo, detrás de la chica.

- ¿Por que?- pregunto Raphael sin salir de su estupor y, aunque le pregunto a Isabelle, fue Jace el que contesto.

- Eso no es importante, te pagaremos bien, solo dinos si los tienes y si son buenos- le dijo Jace con autoridad, cosa que a Raphael, no le gusto nada.

- Mira muchacho, no me importa quien te creas que eres, pero aquí solo están los mejores autos- espeto Raphael con voz socarrona pose arrogante, lo miro y agrego- y solo para los mejores corredores, y chico no creo que tu lo seas.

Jace lo miro enojado y estuvo a punto de contestarle si no fuera por que Alec se le adelanto y lo dejo a su espalda.

- Solo necesitamos 3 autos para un trabajo, te pagaremos bien- le dijo Alec con tranquilidad, después de todo, el era el mas sensato de los tres.

Raphael lo examino con la mirada por un momento y pensó si seria buena idea venderle 3 autos a unos chicos que podrían hacer QuienSabeQue con ellos, y si se metían en problemas, los que los atraparan reconocerían su marca en los autos y el se metería en problemas.

Pero por otro lado, el conocía a Isabelle y sabia que la chica tenia dinero, con lo que ganara si decidía hacerlo, no tendría que trabajar por al menos 2 meses, y eso era mucho para el, así que arriesgando todo por su codicia decidido aceptar.

- Sigan me al fondo

Sin decir mas, camino sin importarle si los chicos lo seguían o no. Ellos lo siguieron a regañadientes, Raphael se detuvo tras uno de los modernos computadores, tecleo unas cuantas cosas y se volteo hacia ellos.

- Tengo justo tres de los cuatro autos que tengo en los elevadores disponibles y listos, el otro no se los podría dar aunque quisiera, ya que no es mío, solo esta en un chequeo de rutina, pueden elegir cual quiere cada uno y luego pagarme- le dijo Raphael con seriedad, este era su trabajo y a pesar de todo, se lo tomaba muy enserio.

Los tres asintieron sin replicar y fueron a examinar los autos. Al final, Isabelle se decidió por una Honda s2000 en color plateado equipado con un motor de 4 cilindros en linea DOHC-VTEC con denominación interna F20C de 2.0 L., el cual pidió que decorara con colores morados oscuros y fosforescentes, muy a su estilo.

Alec prefirió el Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X color azul oscuro brillante que cuenta con un motor 4B11T 2,0 turbo, con 4 cilindros en linea de aluminio, tan solo decorado con lineas plateadas y rojas.

Jace inmediatamente se decidió por el Porsche 911 GT3 RS* en blanco con 381 CV impulsado hasta los 306 km/h, decorado con toque rojos en los neumáticos y el capo.

- Quiero mi dinero, ya- les dijo Raphael una vez que les bajo los autos y se los dio, Alec le dio la cantidad solicitada y Raphael observo el dinero con expresión satisfecha- fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes muchachos.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran irse, un Mitsubishi Eclipse de 1995 en color verde brillante aparco en la entrada del garaje y de el salió un chico de cabello rizado, con gafas, jeans deslavados y camisa de cuadros azules sin mangas sobre una camiseta blanca que decía en letras negras "Made in my House", camino sin vacilar e ignorando a los chicos, dirigió su atención a Raphael.

- Vengo a recoger el pedido de Jonathan- dijo el chico de rizos con voz aburrida.

Al escuchar la mención de ese nombre, Raphael salió pitando al interior de los estantes buscando el pedido. Por su lado, Jace se irguió completamente y observo mejor al chico a su lado, claro que el no era Jonathan, el sabría quien era en cuanto lo viera, le mando una mirada a Isabelle, ella asintió y se acerco al chico que contemplaba en lugar con una expresión aburrida.

- Hola- lo saludo Isabelle coquetamente, pero el ni se inmuto.

- ¡Hey!- contesto con la misma expresión aburrida.

- ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto Isabelle con animo de seguir la conversación a la que a el no le parecía interesar.

- Simon- contesto directo y sin mirarla, Isabelle se sintió algo cohibida pero de inmediato se recupero.

- Y, ¿Vienes seguido Simon?- le pregunto la chica tratando de acercarse mas al chico.

- Solo cuando lo requiero- contesto Simon rodando los ojos y mirándose las uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

- Es un muy buen modelo tu auto- le dijo Isabelle, casi echando chispas por su falta de interés en ella y para su sorpresa, a la sola mención de su auto, el chico sonrío.

- Si, es de los mejores- comento Simon ya mirándola por fin, con una ceja alzada la evalúo con la mirada y le dio una sonrisa de lado- ¿Eres una de las amiguitas de Raphael?

- ¿Amiguitas?- le pregunto Isabelle sin comprender.

- Si, ya sabes- le dijo Simon mirándola intensamente- una amiguita- le dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra "Amiguita" y fue cuando Isabelle comprendió a lo que se refería y entendió por que la miraba de esa forma y no le prestaba atención.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Isabelle ofendida- yo vine a conseguirle unos autos.

- ¿A si?- le pregunto Simon ahora intrigado- ¿Cual es tu auto?

- Es la Honda plateada- le dijo Isabelle señalando a su auto.

- Es bueno- la evalúo Simon- Es un auto deportivo, ¿a caso corres?

Con esa pregunta Isabelle supo que podía tener la oportunidad de averiguar como encontrar a Jonathan así que se concentro bien en lo que decía.

- Si, y de hecho, soy muy buena

- ¿Así que buena, eh?- le dijo Simon pensativo, se quedo callado unos minutos y luego volteo a mirarla de nuevo- hay una carrera, pasando Fleet Street hoy por la noche, como a las 9, si te animas y crees que eres tan buena, puedes venir.

- ¿Y contra quienes competiré?- le pregunto Isabelle, sabiendo lo que le daría lo que quería.

- Casi todos los corredores del lugar, y mi grupo es por mucho el mejor de todo Londres, así que por ende, todos estarán ahí- le dijo el chico de los rizos sonriéndole.

Cuando Isabelle estaba a punto de preguntarle mas, llego Raphael cargando dos tanques sacados de su estantería de vidrio pero mas sofisticados y con mas artilugios.

- Ya esta todo listo Simon- le dijo Raphael tendiéndole los tanques- espero que Jonathan quede complacido.

- Lo estará- le dijo Simon tomando los tanques de nitrógeno- ya lo veremos en la carrera de esta noche- luego se giro hacia a Isabelle- espero verte ahí, hasta luego.

Simon se subió a su auto con los tanques a su lado y con un fuerte rechinado de llantas, se fue del lugar. En cuanto desapareció de la vista Jace y Alec se acercaron a Isabelle a preguntarle que es lo había averiguado.

- Hoy, a las 9, pasando Fleet Street va a haber una carrera- dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa- Simon me dijo que Jonathan va a estar ahí.

- Pues ahí estaremos también- dijo Jace satisfecho de poder empezar por fin y acto seguido se encamino a el que ahora era su auto.

Alec quiso replicar, decir que era una mala idea, que mejor pensaran bien las cosas, armar un plan y no confiar en la palabra de un completo desconocido que podría estar engañando a Isabelle, pero no lo dijo, sabia que su mejor amigo y su hermana eran muy cabezotas y cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza, era muy difícil sacárselos, suspiro e imitando a sus compañeros, se dirigió a su auto, se metió y arranco.

En cuanto Jace encendió el motor, no sintió nada mas, arranco con un fuerte chillido de llantas y se dirigió de vuelta a su cuartel general, con sus compañero tras el, estuvo mas eufórico que nunca.

- Ya voy por ti Jonathan.


	3. William Herondale y el grupo Morgenstern

**William Herondale y el grupo Morgenstern**

Estaban en una esquina observando el Fleet Street a petición de Alec, pero el no se imaginaba lo que su loco amigo tenia en mente.

- ¿Vas a correr?- pregunto Isabelle sorprendida al ver lo que Jace se proponía.

- Es la única forma en la que me haré notar con Jonathan- dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso si es que esta aquí- apunto Alec malhumorado.

- Si que esta aquí- bramo Isabelle enojada- Simón me lo dijo.

-¿Y tu le vas a creer a ese idiota?- gruño Alec.

- No es idiota, no parece de los que mienten -dijo Isabelle- pero ese no es el tema ahora, ¿Estas completamente seguro de correr, Jace?

- Si, estoy seguro- contesto Jace sin vacilación lo que pareció tranquilizar a Isabelle.

Subieron a sus autos y se aproximaron al lugar aparcando los coches en fila y abriendo paso en el mar de gente y autos de todo tipo colores, motores y conductores.

Había risas y gritos, en el cielo lo único que brillaba eran las estrellas, motores rugían acompañados de las voces de la gente, chicas con muy poca ropa desfilaban de un lado a otro, buscando dinero de cualquier corredor ingenuo que quisiera pasar un rato con ellas, en resumen lo normal en ese lugar. Un vez aparcados los autos se reunieron a esperar a que llegara su objetivo, observando cada rostro por si se aparecía Jonathan o ese chico Simón. De repente, un llamado interrumpió la concentración de los chicos.

- ¡¿Jace Herondale?!- les pregunto un chico de cabello negro intenso, de increíbles ojos azules y piel blanca.

- ¿Will?- pregunto Jace claramente sorprendido- ¿que rayos haces aquí?

- ¿Yo?- dijo Will desconcertado- ¿Tu que haces aquí? Mejor dicho ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? Sin ofender, pero este no es un lugar para policías- les dijo irónico, lo que ofendió a los chicos.

- Eso no lo decides tú- dijo Isabelle ofendida- Y lo que nosotros hagamos aquí no te incumbe.

- Puede que a mi no- dijo Will ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha- pero a unos cuantos chicos de por aquí si, tienes asuntos pendientes con la policía ¿saben?

- No te atreverías- dijo Jace mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pruevame primito- dijo Will con superioridad, Jace miro a sus amigos derrotado y luego se volvió hacia Will.

- Tenemos que averiguar lo de el robo de los camiones y para eso tenemos que estar de encubiertos, así que no digas nada- dijo Jace disgustado por abrelo hecho hablar por la fuerza.

- ¿Por quien me tomas?- dijo Will haciendo ofendido- Nunca te delataría primito.

- Hace unos segundos no pensabas igual- susurro Alec pero Will lo escucho.

- Solo quería saber en que andaban, fue un truco- dijo Will guiñandoles un ojo- por mi y por sus primos no deben preocuparse no dirán nada si yo les digo, papa y Benedict casi no vienen por este tipo de lugares, ellos son mas de burdeles baratos, pero igual no creo que los delaten mientras no interfieran con sus tragos, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten- dijo sonriendo, luego se volvió a Isabelle con una sonrisa picara- en especial tu pequeña.

- No gracias- dijo Isabelle con una mueca.

- Gracias por la discreción Will- dijo Jace.

- Pues discreción es mi segundo nombre- sonrío Will camino hacia uno de los autos, el de Jace, y lo abrió sin pedir permiso- ¿Van a correr? - dijo mientras inspeccionaba el motor ante las miradas incrédulas de Alec e Isabelle, Jace no le tomo mucha importancia.

- Si, ¿Que opinas?- dijo Jace acercando a un lado del auto.

- Es un muy buen motor- dijo Will sin despegar la vista- ustedes los policías si que saben conseguir todo fácil, a mi me costaron muchas carretas conseguir uno como este.

- Discreción William- dijo Isabelle.

- Nadie nos presta atención, acaba de llegar el equipo de Morgenstern- soltó Will todavía analizando el motor.

Bruscamente Jace giro la cabeza hacia un puñado de gente que se amontonaba cerca de unos autos.

- ¿El equipo Morgenstern?- pregunto Alec, según el solo iban a por Jonathan nadie les dijo nada sobre todo un equipo.

- Oh claro, olvidaba que son nuevos- dijo Will al fin despegando su vista del motor- Jonathan tiene a todo un equipo, todos, lo mejor de lo mejor, viven en su casa y ganan dinero corriendo.

- ¿Si son lo mejor de lo mejor, porque tu no están en el? Don-soy mejor que todos aquí- dijo Isabelle, sonriendo con superioridad.

- No va conmigo eso de recibir ordenes- dijo Will con desdén- para eso tengo mi propio equipo.

- ¿Quienes están en su equipo?- pregunto Jace mirando a los chicos que ya se bajaban de sus autos.

- Ese de ahí- dijo Will, señalando a un chico de cabellos cafés y gafas- es Simon Lewis, es corredor pero también es el mejor mecánico que hay por aquí, lo quise reclutar pero dijo que no, el se lo pierde- dijo, a lo que Jace rodó los ojos- La chica de por ahí- señalo a una chica que tenia el cabello cafe rizado y de piel bronceada- el Maia Roberts excelente corredora el que esta a su lado- continuo señalando a un muchacho alto bastante parecido a ella- es Jordan Kyle muy bueno con la curvas y derrapones, ahí esta - señalo a un chico alto de cabello negro intenso y postura dura- es Sebastián Velarc, es un engreído y es mucho decir viniendo de mi, asumió solo el papel de el segundo al mando, pero es muy bueno combinando velocidades.

- ¿Son todos?- dijo Alec claramente impresionado.

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamo Will- también tienen a otro mecánico pero el no suele venir, es un veterano de las carreras, también es un experto en motores y claro también tienen a su propia Nana

- ¿Nana?- pregunto Isabelle confundida.

- Podría decirse, les hace de comer, limpia su casa, los atiende, es dueña de un burdel muy popular, así que no le cobra, es una vieja corredora y hermana de su mecánico, parece su madre, una madre muy genial debo decir- exclamo Will con un tono de molestia- esos bastardos lo tienen todo.

- Es impresionante- dijo Alec estupefacto- ¿Como Jonathan logro todo eso?

- Claro que no fue fácil- dijo Will- mientras ustedes jugaban al policías y ladrones a los 14 años ellos ya corrían para ganar dinero.

- ¿Ellos?- pregunto Jace ceñudo- ¿hace tanto se conocen?

- Oh por supuesto que no, aunque yo no sabría decirte, cuando yo llegue Simon y Sebastian ya estaban, Maia y Jordan se les unieron hace como año y medio- explico Will.

- ¿Entonces a que te refieres con ellos?- volvió a preguntar Jace.

- La hermana de Jonathan claro- dijo Will como si fuera obvio- no me digan que no saben que tiene una hermana.

- La verdad no sabíamos ni que tenia un equipo- dijo tímidamente Alec.

- Ustedes deben ser los peores policías encubiertos que hay- opino Will, negando con la cabeza, divertido con la situación.

- Cuéntanos lo que sabes de esa hermana- bramo Isabelle disgustada.

- Pero que amables- susurro Will para si- Según los que se, dicen que son huérfanos desde que Jonathan tenia 9, ella es dos años menor que el, tendría mas o menos tu edad- dijo señalando a Isabelle- dicen que Luke, su mecánico, los adopto junto con su hermana Amatis y les enseño a correr.

- ¿No estaban ellos viviendo con Valentine?- dijo Alec.

- ¡Por su puesto que no!- le grito Will escandalizado.

- ¿Porque?- pregunto Isabelle ceñuda.

- Jonathan odia a Valentine, aunque a mi tampoco me gustaría oír del padre que me abandono de niño- explico Will.

- ¿Como se llama su hermana?- pregunto Isabelle.

- Se llama Clarissa- dijo con una sonrisa- pero los mas íntimos le decimos Clary, creo que aun no llega, deben verla correr es maravillosa- exclamo emocionado- hasta la cuenta nunca nadie le ha ganado.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Isabelle sorprendida por lo popular que era- ¿parece que te gusta mucho?

- ¿Pues a quien no?- exclamo Will-es una gran corredora, divertida, puede tomar mas que cualquier otra chica que conozca, sabe mucho de motores y es súper sexy, se que ella esta enamorada de mi, solo que no lo admite- dijo totalmente convencido.

- ¿Ni siquiera Jonathan le ha ganado?- pregunto Alec extrañado.

- Oh, es que ellos nunca se han enfrentado en una carrera- dijo Will como si fuera obvio- es un misterio el porque, pero nunca les han ganado.

Mientras Jace escuchaba todo eso, empezó a formulare una de sus muchas ideas locas en su cabeza.

- Creo que probare suerte- dijo Jace con una sonrisa- anotame en la carrera donde están ellos.

- No soy tu secretario- dijo Will ceñudo y escéptico- ademas correrías con los mejores y sin ánimos de ofenderte, pero no creo que estés listo para algo como eso primito, hasta yo podría ganarte.

- Solo tu sabes como meterme ahí- insistió Jace- tengo un buen motor, mucho dinero para apostar y llevo dos años corriendo.

- Creo que eres un suicida si te quieres meter ahí- dijo Will serio, pero al instante sonrío con burla- pero es tu decisión, yo te meteré ahí, ahora ustedes- dijo viendo a Isabelle y Alec que los observaban sin decir palabra- consigan buenos aciertos nunca olvidaran este espectáculo- tomo a Jace y los hombros y se lo llevo hacia donde se encontraba el grupo Morgenstern.


	4. Herondale Vs Morgenstern

**Herondale Vs. Morgenstern.**

- ¡Hey, chicos!- saludo Will despreocupado- aquí les traigo a un nuevo corredor que quiere probar suerte- dijo repitiendo la palabras de Jace.

- ¿Sabes en lo que te metes novato?- le pregunto un chico de cabello negro, el que debía ser Sebastián- nosotros somos profesionales.

- Se lo que hago, no necesito tu opinión- dijo Jace malhumorado.

- Anótalo- dijo Simón con desdén- ¿Qué mas da? Uno mas, uno menos.

- Opino lo mismo- dijo Maia.

- Si, será bueno tener algo nuevo para variar- dijo Jordán.

- Jonathan no estará desacuerdo con esto- replico Sebastian mirando a Jace con desdén.

- Pues Jonathan no esta aquí- dijo Simón fastidiado por la actitud de su compañero- anotalo Will, la probabilidades de que le toque correr con el son pocas.

- ¡Eso es todo, Simon!- exclamo Will victorioso y se alejo arrastrando a Jace tras el, pero luego regreso abruptamente- y... ¿Simón?

- ¿Si, Will?- pregunto despreocupado, mientras los otros se iban.

- Avisa me cuando llegue mi amada Clarissa- dijo sonriendo al lo que Simón puso los ojos en blanco y agito la mano con desdén.

- Yo le digo que preguntaste por ella- dijo Simon sonriendo y con maldad agrego- aunque deberías cuidarla, eh visto que últimamente Sebastian anda tras ella.

- ¡¿QÚE, ESE IDIOTA QÚE?! Dile que se aleje de mi chica, Clary es solo mía- dijo Will fingiendo estar totalmente convencido.

- Eso deberías derciselo a ella, creo que no lo sabe- dijo Simon divertido.

- Son solo detalles- dijo Will agitando la mano, Simón solo se limito a sonreír de lado e irse caminando.

- ¿Que tiene de especial esa chica?- dijo Jace, para el ella debía ser el enemigo por ser hermana de Jonathan, ademas no es como si le preocupara, las chicas nunca se le resistían, algo de ello podría sacar.

- Aun no la conoces, te dejara sin palabras, es una maravilla cuando corre- dijo Will, pero ya no coqueto, mas bien como un padre o hermano orgulloso, luego volvió a su postura arrogante- pero ella es mía, así que no te enamores.

- Ten por seguro que no lo haré- dijo Jace convencido, era la hermana de Jonathan así que no la tocaría ni con un palo.

Will se encargo de inscribirlo y aposto $2,000.00 Jace volvió con Alec e Isabelle y Will se fue con su grupo, todos los corredores estaban preparados, a la espera de Jonathan.

- ¿Contra quien corres?- pregunto Alec.

- Aun no lo se- dijo Jace despreocupado- Will dijo que publicarían a los participantes en esa tabla- dijo señalando una pantalla colgada en la parte superior de una pequeña carpa, donde eran las inscripciones.

- Ya están los resultados- bramo después de un rato, un chico frente a la carpa, a lo que todos respondieron con un grito de jubilo.

Jace, Isabelle y Alec miraron los resultados de la pantalla sin saber si era buena o mala suerte.

1. Lightwood (Gideon) VS. Velarc

2. Kyle VS. Collins

3. Lewis VS. Carstairs

5. Lovelace VS. Roberts

6. Lightwood (Tatiana) VS. Gray

7. Herondale (Will) VS. Lightwood (Gabriel)

8. Herondale (Jace) VS. Morgenstern

Los tres chicos no supieron que decir, nunca pensaron tener tan mala suerte, o tal vez era buena, quien sabe. Por suerte su turno era el ultimo así que tenia tiempo para asimilarlo un poco. Alec e Isabelle no dijeron nada, no sabían que decir, así que solo acompañaron a Jace devuelta a sus autos en silencio.

A lo lejos diviso a Will, el cual solo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, Maia solo lo miro con resignación al igual que Jordan, Simón lo miro preocupado y Sebastian….. bueno, Sebastian le sonreía mientras subía a su auto para empezar su carrera.

- Uno

- Dos

- Tres

- Cuatro

- Cinco

- Seis

- Siete

Pasaron las siete carreras y casi no presto atención a ellas, solo fue consciente en e momento en que se terminaba la carrera de Will y este le sonreía victorioso a Gabriel, el cual le tiraba el dinero en su cara y se iba a besarse apasionadamente con su hermana, sabiendo que esto irritaría a Will.

Jace observo divertido como su primo se dirigía hacia a ellos gritando y a punto de iniciar lo que esperaba una muy divertida pelea, pero antes de que todo eso pudiera pasar abriendo paso entre la gente, un gran auto completamente negro entro, era un Lamborghini Aventador con vidrios polarizados, el único color que poseía era un azul que adornaba los borde y las llantas del auto, con un rugido del motor automáticamente toda la gente se aparto dando le paso hasta posiciones en la linea de salida.

Bajo un poco la ventanilla suficiente como para sacar la mano, envuelta en un guante de cuero negro, y entregar un rollo de billetes a Simon, que solo sonrío divertido.

- Apuesta $3.000 a su oponente- dijo Simon entregándolos a los chicos de la carpa. Jace, sabiendo de quien se trataba, salió rápidamente de su shock, subió a su auto y se aproximo con el hacia la linea de salida. Toda la gente se amontono, emocionada de ver a un novato conducir contra Jonathan Morgenstern, Simón se posesiono frente a los autos y contó junto con la gente.

- ¡TRES!

- ¡DOS!

- ¡UNO!

- ¡A CORRER!

Los motores rugieron y despegaron de la linea rapidamente.

Jace piso el acelerador tanto como pudo, libero el gas que escondía en la parte trasera de su auto, fijo su vista a la derecha y no vio el auto de Jonathan, miro hacia adelante donde el gran auto tan negro como la misma noche le llevaba como medio metro de ventaja. Piso mas fuerte el acelerador y cambio de velocidades, pero aun asi no le llego. Jace debía aceptarlo, Jonathan sabia correr cuando se planteo correr contra el sabia que seria un duro contrincante, Jonathan llevaba corriendo casi desde que tenia memoria lo lleva en la sangre, pero el también sabia correr porque cuando se subía a un auto todo era instintivo, salía de manera natural.

Sabia que una curva era su oportunidad para poder ganarle así que solo se mantuvo pegado a el, dandose confianza para que no lo viera venir.

Solo debía ganarle y así el saldría de su auto ahí ellos tendría lo que querían, la oportunidad de que lo reclutaran para estar con el, Jonathan seria muy torpe como para no reclutar al corredor que le gano, puede que ellos no supieran que el tenia un equipo para carreras pero sabían que los robos los cometían en grupo, ahí es donde debía llegar.

Mantuvo su posición hasta que a lo lejos diviso la curva que tanto esperaba, con sus manos apretó fuerte el volante, miro la curva como un cazador a su presa y cuando estuvo seguro de que había llegado el momento, tomo la curva, soltó el freno y piso a fondo el acelerador. Su auto paso a un lado del de Jonathan, Jace el sonrío cuando vio que su plan había funcionado, el ganaría, no tenia duda.

Ya estaban a menos de 6 metros de la linea y el iba por delante de Jonathan.

En un destello que no vio el auto de Jonathan paso a su lado y cruzo la linea antes que el.

Shock.

Gritos y gritos de victoria se oyeron al ver que Jonathan le había ganado al novato, Jace estaba sorprendido todavía al volante, Alec e Isabelle fueron los que lo sacaron, ellos siempre habían visto a Jace ganar con esa táctica pero nunca lo habían visto perder.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Alec cuando Jace salió del coche.

- Creo, que me gano- dijo Jace estupefacto.

- Pero ¿Como?- dijo Isabelle confusa- nadie nunca lo habían hecho.

- Ni yo mismo se Isabelle, solo se que lo hizo- dijo Jace ahora enojado- y que ahora debe salir.

Ellos sabían a que se refería, Jace estuvo a punto de ganarle a Jonathan, eso debia valer algo para el. Era bueno corriendo y todos lo habían visto.

Los tres miraron al tumulto de gente que se amontonaba al rededor del auto esperando a que el corredor saliera. Pero no lo hizo, Simón le deslizo el dinero por la ventanilla y el auto se dispuso a irse.

- ¿No saldrá?- pregunto Alec estupefacto.

- ¡Oh! no, el debe salir- dijo Jace mas enojado- me gano ahora debe salir.

Jace espero, pero el no salió y la gente se empezaba a moverse para dejarle el paso libre hacia la salida. Jace camino hacia el auto enojado y humillado, con solo algo en la mente, Jonathan debía salir de ese auto.

- ¡SAL DE AHI!- grito Jace golpeando con su puño la ventana del auto de Jonathan.

- ¿Jace que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Will jalando del hombro.

- Me gano, ahora debe salir y darme la cara- bramo Jace furioso dandose la vuelta y volvió a golpear la ventana- ¡SAL, MALDITO COBARDE! SAL Y DAME LA CARA.

Toda la gente lo miraba estupefacta, nadie en su sano juicio molestaría a Jonathan Morgenstern y menos golpearía su auto exigiéndole salir. Jace espero y cuando pensaba dar otro golpe, la puerta se abrió y del auto bajo una chica pelirroja, algo bajita, ojos verdes, de piel blanca y vestida de cuero negro. Bajo del auto, sonriéndole con autosuficiencia y se detuvo frente a Jace el cual estaba rígido por la sorpresa, mientras la gente miraba asombrada.

- Ya salí ¿Que querías decirme?- dijo la chica pelirroja sonriéndole con mordacidad.

- Eres un chica- logro murmurar Jace sorprendido, claro que esa chica no era Jonathan.

- ¿Eso es todo?- dijo la chica sarcástica- ¿Me hiciste salir para decirme que era una chica? Debes ser un gran conversador.

- ¡No!- dijo Jace aún confundido, ¿quien rayos era esta chica y por qué estaba en el auto de Jonathan? pero al menos consiguió articular palabras- es decir que... creí que corría contra Jonathan Morgenstern, no contra una chica.

- Déjame decirte algo rubiesito- le dijo la pelirroja enojada por las palabras del chico- Esta "chica" te ha ganado.

- No me llamo rubiesito- le discutió Jace- me dijeron que correría contra Jonathan, no contra ti, así que devuelve mi dinero, pequeña.

- No me interesa quien seas pero no te daré nada- lo reto la chica- yo te gane así que me llevo tu dinero.

- Pero no es justo- dijo Jace con el ceño fruncido, inconsciente de la gente que se juntaba a su alrededor.

- Si que lo es- le discutió ella- te dijeron que correrías contra Morgenstern, y yo también soy Morgenstern.

Al principio no comprendió, luego, con la boca abierta, supo a lo que se refería.

- ¡¿Tu eres la hermana de Jonathan?!- dijo Jace sorprendido.

- Si, Jonathan dijo que no vendría así que me dio prestado su auto- dijo ella encogiendo de hombros- por cierto dañaste el auto, me debes dinero.

- ¿Que?- dijo Jace indignado- no te daré nada.

- Y no me interesa, pero a Jonathan si, aso que te sugiero que le pages- dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole.

- ¡Clary, querida!- dijo Will abriendo paso de entre la gente y colocandose junto a Jace- disculpado es su primera vez aquí.

- Se nota- dijo Clary cruzando de brazos- te aconsejo que le pongas un bozal Will, no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¿Que?, yo no necesito ningún bozal- le discutió Jace enojado con la chica- y tampoco consejos tuyos.

- Por como corres creo que si los necesitas- dijo Clary, sonriéndole con orgullo y se dio la vuelta para ir se.

- ¡Estuve a punto de ganarte!- le grito Jace cuando ella ya se retiraba.

- ¿Eso crees?- se burlo Clary- mira rubiesito, tu nunca estuviste a punto de ganarme, si creías que con es táctica de novato podrías ganarme, estabas muy equivocado.

Antes de que Jace pudiera replicarle, Simón llegó y se interpuso entre ellos.

- Creo que es hora de irnos Clary- le dijo Simon tocándole el hombro intentando calmar a su amiga.

- Aquí nada es justo, corre o muere - le Clary dijo a Jace antes de darse la vuelta- yo que tu no volvería novato- le grito a Jace mientras se subía al auto negro con Simon a su lado.

Jace se volvió hacia su auto, furioso y comenzó a patearlo, hasta una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Tranquilo primo- le dijo Will tocándole el hombro, tratando de consolarlo, el sabia desde un principio que el pobre chico no tenia oportunidad- te dije que nadie puede ganarle.

- ¡No es justo!, ¿esa qué se cree?- dijo Jace furioso- ¿Cómo es que pudo ganarme?

- Pues es bastante impresionante- admitió Isabelle.

- No ayudas Izzy- le dijo Jace.

- Pues defiendo a mi genero, que sea una chica no significa que no sea buena corriendo- se defendió Isabelle.

- No me importa, yo quiero la revancha- dijo Jace enojado, pero determinado con lo cual Alec supo que les cargaría problemas- ¿Donde puedo encontrarla?- pregunto volviendo hacia Will, el cual sonrío antes de contestar.

- En una fiesta.

* * *

Hola, me alegro mucho saber que hay personas que les ha gustado hasta ahora.

Se que tengo muchos errores de ortografía y le agradezco a la que me lo menciono porque sin ella no me habría dado cuenta de cuales eran, una pregunta que debo contestar es la de un usuario anónimo que me pregunto si habría Malec, si habrá aunque aun no se que tanto porque esta es mi primera historia de TMI aun estoy aprendiendo y no puedo ponerles el Malec tal y como es porque no tengo mucha experiencia y creo que si voy a hacer algo debo hacerlo bien, y sobre todo nadie podría igualar el de Cassandra Clare.

Nuevamente gracias por los comentarios, subo tan rápido como mi horario de estudiante me lo permite, pero nunca la dejare.

Saludos.


	5. Fiesta en el Loft de Magnus- Parte I

**Fiesta en el Loff de Magnus- parte 1**

- ¿Fiesta?- pregunto Alec desconcertado.

- Luego de que las carreras terminan, todos los mas importantes nos vamos a una fiesta privada- dijo Will alardeando - la organiza uno de mis corredores y hoy ustedes tienen el privilegio de ir.

- Pues yo me apunto- dijo Isabelle entusiasmada.

- Yo también voy- dijo Jace decidido, todo con tal de conseguir la revancha,

- No tan rápido- interrumpió Alec, antes de que estuvieran de acuerdo en ir.

- ¿Cual es el problema?- pregunto Jace, a la espera del regaño de Alec.

- Es que esa no es nuestra misión- explico Alec frustrado- debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Jonathan, no a una niña.

- Pues si ella esta ahí, el también debe estarlo o al menos saber algo de el, ¿No lo habías pensado?- le dijo Jace, no se podía decir que no era bueno improvisando.

- Bueno, pues puede que si...- dijo Alec, aun no se sentía convencido, pero eso te basto a Jace.

- Pues no se hable mas- dijo Jace volviendo se a Will- iremos.

Will sonrío, a esos chicos se los comerían vivos solo con poner un pie allí, pero seria una cosa interesante de ver y hace tiempo que las fiestas se le venían haciendo rutina, seria bueno ver algo nuevo para variar.

-Preparase para la mejor noche de sus vidas, Novatos- les dijo Will.

* * *

-¿Así que Jonathan te presto su auto?- pregunto Simon arqueando una ceja.

- Claro que no, solo pensé que podría ser divertido- contesto Clary encojiendose de hombros- y si que lo fue, ¿Viste la cara del novato? Casi se desmaya al ver que era una chica.

- Admito que fue divertido- dijo Simon sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros mientras caminaban.

Era casi una tradición para Simon y Clary que los dos fueran a dar un paseo por el Hyde Park después de cada una de sus victorias, cosa que ocurría muy seguido, a ambos les gustaba contemplar la tranquilidad del parque y las estrellas por la noche, sin el ruido de la gente, eso era su pequeño paraíso.

-Pero eso no quita que Jonathan se molestara cuando lo descubra, sabes lo sobreprotector que es contigo conrespecto a las carreras- la regaño Simon repentinamente serio, con Simon, Jonathan y Sebastian, era como tener 3 hermanos mayores en lugar de uno y eso sin contar a Will.

-Quieres decir si lo descubre, no tiene por que saberlo- dijo Clary con una pequeña sonrisa- no le diremos nada ¿verdad Simon?- le suplico juntando las cejas y mirándolo hacia arriba con un puchero.

- No pongas esa cara- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que cara?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Pues esa que estas poniendo ahora, sabes que si la pones no podré negarte nada- dijo Simon derrotado.

-Entonces supongo que la pondré mas seguido- dijo Clary sonriendo.

-Ja-ja graciosa- dijo Simon sarcástico.

-¿No le dirás verdad?

-Pues ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo seria si no le oculto a el hermano de mi mejor amiga que en medio de la noche se robo su coche para asistir a una carrera nocturna, arriesgando a que me patee el trasero?- dramatizo Simon.

-Pues el peor- contesto Clary divertida, a su muy absurda y larga pregunta.

Caminaron en silencio un rato mas, siempre sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo pensando y disfrutando del ambiente, al menos hasta que Simon recordó algo.

- ¿Como se llamaba el novato que venciste hoy?- pregunto Simon de repente.

- Jace, creo- contesto Clary confundida por la pregunta.

-Si pero, ¿Cual era su apellido?

-No lo se - Clary pestañeo confundida- era algo como Heron….. algo.

-Herondale- exclamo Simon- ¿Crees que sea pariente de Will?

- No lo se, probablemente.

- ¿Crees que este tratando de encontrar a Jonathan?

Claro, la conversación ahora tenia sentido, ya sabia a donde quería llegar Simon, siempre Jonathan.

-¿Y como porque haría eso?- le pregunto Clary, aunque ella ya sabia su respuesta de ante mano.

- No lo se, Will nunca antes lo había mencionado y de la nada aparece justo en este momento, tengo mis sospechas- le contesto Simon observándola seriamente, si se trataba de la seguridad de sus amigos Simon nunca lo tomaba a juego.

-¿Insinúas que es policía?- le pregunto Clary, aunque mas que pregunta parecía un reclamo.

- Clary, uno nunca sabe, esto ya ha pasado y mi trabajo es mantenerlos a salvo- Simon suavizo los gestos de su cara mirándola con cariño- ustedes son todo lo que me queda- suspiro- y no me arriesgare a perderlos.

- ¡Oh Simon!- dijo Clary con un suspiro- te aseguro que nunca lo harás deja de ser tan paranoico, ese chico no es nada y nosotros estamos y estaremos bien.

- Lo se- suspiro Simon- tal vez solo estoy algo preocupado por… ya sabes que.

- Todos lo estamos Simon- fue lo que dijo Clary antes de tomarlo de la mano y continuar con su caminata nocturna.

* * *

Jace manejaba ansiosamente su auto, quería revancha, nunca lo habían humillado tanto en toda su vida. Esa chica, la hermana de Jonathan, perdería contra el. Por una parte sabia de debían ponerse a trabajar en el caso que les asignaron, recopilar le información, comparar datos, reportar los nuevos descubrimientos, pero ahí se encontraba el, manejando hacia una fiesta, donde buscaría a una chica que no conocía para pedirle la revancha en una carrera y así recuperar un poco de su orgullo, buena esa Jace.

Presiono aun mas el pedal del acelerador y presiono con fuerza sus manos en el volante, él estaba ansioso, lo sentía, solo que no sabia por que.

A primera vista Clary le pareció una niña, pequeña, linda, indefensa, con ese cabello rojo, esa piel blanca y esos ojos verdes ipnotizantes, le pareció la niña mas linda que hubiera visto una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero en el momento en que Clary hablo, sus palabras decían todo lo contrario a la imagen mental que el se creo de ella, su carácter era duro, fuerte, a la mas mínima provocación se altero y mostró una seguridad única de si misma, lo aplasto como nunca nadie lo había hecho con unas simples palabras. Unas simples palabras. De la boca de esa pelirroja dejaron su ego por el suelo y el sentía que de alguna manera, debía averiguar por que.

¿Por qué esa chica lo derrumbo tan fácilmente?, ¿Por que no abrió la boca como hacia con los demás y se defendió?, ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Pero ella era la hermana de Jonathan, él lo sabia y por esa razón debía andar con cuidado conrespecto a lo que decía, se convenció que esa era la razón y que no permitiría que ese error volviera a pasar. No se dejaría vencer por nadie, la buscaría, le vencería y luego ellos irían a por Jonathan, así las cosas debían ser.

* * *

- Este es el lugar

Los tres chicos se encontraban de pie frente el lugar que les había dicho Will, era un gran muro de ladrillo rojo, con una puerta negra y en cada extremo se encontraba un árbol, pero lo que los tenia en confusión era el ver que no había al rededor ningún auto, aunque pudieron ver muchos de ellos en la carrera, pero alrededor de ese lugar no había ningún auto.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Isabelle a Jace, el cual la miro confundido.

- ¿Y por qué yo habría de saberlo?- le contesto esté.

- Bueno, tal vez por que eras tu el que estaba encaprichado en venir, tal vez- le dijo Alec, a lo que Jace le dedico una mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el auto de Will hizo presencia.

Llego en su deslumbrante Mercedes Benz SLS AMG rojo brillante con detalles azules se estaciono rápida y limpiamente, abrió la puerta y bajo con sus clásicos andares altaneros, pero antes que pudieran hablarle siquiera dos autos mas se aproximaron hacia el lugar. Un Mazda RX7 color plata y detalles blancos y a su lado un Toyota Supra RZ azul brillante y llamas inusualmente plateadas se aproximaron hacia ellos a toda velocidad y, al igual que el auto de Will, se estacionaron perfectamente y dos chicos bajaron de cada uno de ellos.

Del Toyota Supra RZ bajo una chica joven, de la edad de Will, con cabello castaño y ojos grises, sonriente y vivaz, del Mazda RX7 bajo un chico de cabello negro, pero parecía tener destellos plateados y los ojos con un matiz parecido, caminaba con expresión tranquila y andar sereno, parecía el polo opuesto de Will, los dos chicos caminaron tras Will en dirección hacia ellos.

- Por lo menos supieron llegar hasta aquí, superaron mis expectativas, _Novatos- _les dijo Will con su clásica pose altanera.

- Seremos novatos, pero no niños, sabemos seguir indicaciones- le contesto Alec, en cierta manera, veja mucho de Jace en Will, sabia como hablar con el sin usar la violencia, mientras que Isabelle claramente no podía.

- Pues lo dudaba bastante- replico el chico- pero en fin, están aquí y espero que no causen problemas.

- No haremos nada innecesario, puedes estar relajado William- le dijo Isabelle disgustada, ¡El chico era un clon de Jace sin censura!

- Calma, yo solo decía- dijo Will alzando las manos inocentemente.

- Tu siempre provocas a la gente y luego te escurres, deberías calmar tu lengua un poco Will- dijo el chico de cabello negro-plateado.

- Así me quieres, Jem- le dijo el abrazándolo dramáticamente- miren chicos, ellos son parte de mi grupo, les presento a Tessa Gray, corredora y James Carstairs, es corredor y mecánico….. ¡Ah! también es mi novio, ¿cierto Jem?

Los tres chicos abrieron mucho los ojos con sorpresa, sabían que Will podía ser cualquier cosa, pero ¿Gay? ¿Will gay?. Estaban a punto de preguntar o decir cualquier cosa, pero los chicos se empezaron a reír.

- ¡Rayos!, estos _Novatos _siempre caen en lo mismo- dijo Will entre risas.

- Ya me esta cansando, algún día te van a creer de verdad y me van a dar por gay- le dijo el chico que ahora sabían, se llamaba James.

- Dudo que eso pase, eres demasiado aburrido para ser mi novio Jem- bromeo Will, mientras Tessa los observaba divertida.

Jace los miro confundido, ver bromear a Will y a Jem le pareció vagamente familiar y a la vez molesto, recordaba cuando el lo hacia con Alec, no se sentía bien ser la víctima, mientras que Alec pensó lo mismo e Isabelle hubiera intervenido en la broma, en vez de quedarse viendo como Tessa.

- ¿Ustedes son los chicos que invito Will?- les pregunto Jem, después que dejaron de reír.

- Si, somos nosotros- contesto Jace.

- ¿Cual de ustedes fue el que corrió contra Clarissa?- pregunto la chica, Tessa.

Con solo esa pregunta, Jace frunció el ceño, Will río, Alec se mostró incomodo, Isabelle la miro interesada y Jem se preparo para solucionar cualquier problema que causaría Will con sus palabras.

- ¿Que acaso no viste la carrera?- pregunto Jace tratando de evadir la pregunta.

- Después de mi carrera tuve que irme a buscar un encargo de Will, así que no llegue a tiempo para verla, ¿quien de ustedes compitió contra ella?- se explico Tessa, para ella era una inocente pregunta, no podía evitar preguntar, pero no sabia las consecuencias de su pregunta.

- Veras, mi querida Tessa, aquí mi primito Jace fue vencido por la linda Clary- le contesto Will señalando a Jace y riéndose de el.

- ¡Cierra la boca Will!- le grito Jace, de vuelta el ego herido.

- ¡Ya!, yo solo decía- dijo Will alzando las manos en señal de falsa rendición.

Alec y Jem golpearon sus frentes a mismo tiempo, mientras que Isabelle se reía de el enojo de Jace y Tessa miraba mal a Will.

Y 5 minutos después, Jace dejo de perseguir a Will por la calle y regresaron con sus amigos, que los observaban aburridos.

- Y bien, ¿acabaron ya con sus juegos?- pregunto Alec, molesto por la perdida de tiempo.

- Aun no, solo tomamos una pequeña pausa- le contesto Jace, sarcástico.

- Por cierto, Will- le pregunto Tessa al chico- ¿Donde esta Jessie?

- ¡Oh!, ella esta en el auto- dijo Will con una sonrisa- esta cansada.

Jem lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, Jace, Isabelle y Alec confundidos, mientras que Tessa, lo miraba enojada.

- Deja de decir vulgaridades, Will y ve a despertarla- lo regaño la castaña.

- ¡Si, capitana Tessa Testarossa*!- le dijo Will con un saludo militar antes de salir corriendo hacia su auto, huyendo de la chica, que odiaba como Will decía que se parecía a la chica del anime.

- ¿Quien es Jessie?- pregunto Alec, el que parecía que tenia mas valor para hacerlo que los otros dos chicos o tal vez tenia menos orgullo.

- Es otra compañera corredora, solo que se suele pegar mucho a Will, le agrada el mas que nosotros, creo, solo se unió a nosotros por el- contesto Tessa, con un toque de enfado en su voz.

Se oyeron protestas, unos gritos, un golpe y al final, un portazo. Luego Will bajo del auto, seguido por una chica rubia de ojos claros y mirada enojada, no le gustaba que la despertaran.

- ¡Tu ve y reclamale a la capitana Testarossa!- le dijo Will ocultándose tras Jem.

- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me despierten!- grito enojada la rubia, sin percatarse de los tres chicos que mas que confundidos ahora la miraban con cierto miedo.

- Ya basta Jessie, hay que entrar, Magnus seguro estará esperándonos- trato de tranquilizara Jem, pero claro, no funciono.

- Me importa un cuerno Magnus, ahora me dirás por que me despertaste Owen- dijo Jessie aun molesta, Alec se pregunto quien seria Owen, la pregunta se contesto sola cuando Will se encogió mas detrás de Jem.

- Que la culpa fue de Testarossa- le repitió Will de nuevo.

- ¡No me digas Testarossa!

- ¡Me la pagas Owen!

- ¡BASTA!- grito una voz desconocida.

Todos los presentes se voltearon hacia la puerta del Loft encontrando un hombre alto, piel bronceada que parecía brillar, parecía tener las pupilas verticales como un gato, cabello negro en puntas y rociado de purpurina, pero lo que mas destacaba de su apariencia era su extravagante ropa, de colores morados brillantes, rojo y azul. Los observaba con una sonrisa divertida y juguetona.

- ¿En serio?, ¿Peleando de nuevo?, ¿Cuantas llevan queriendo matar a William?- dijo el hombre mirando hacia los chicos del equipo de Will.

- Owen tiene la culpa por despertarme. - Es que Jessamine nunca se levanta. - Es la culpa de Testarossa.

Dijeron Jessamine, Tessa y Will al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, bueno chicos, basta de peleas y presenten a sus amigos, que no recuerdo haber invitado yo- les dijo el hombre parado en la puerta del Loff.

- Magnus, este es mi primo Jace Herondale- dijo Will ya saliendo de tras de Jem- y sus amigos Isabelle y Alec Lightwood.

El hombre llamado Magnus poso sus ojos sobre los tres chicos y su mirada se detuvo en Alec por un momento y luego volteo hacia Will.

- Bien, pueden pasar, pero solo por que hay alguien sexy entre ustedes- dijo Magnus sonriendo divertido.

- Gracias- dijeron Isabelle y Jace al mismo tiempo a lo que Magnus los miro burlón.

- La verdad lo decía por el- dijo Magnus- el de los ojos azules.

Alec se sonrojo bajo la mirada de Magnus, mientras que los demás los miraban sonriendo.

- Bien, bien coqueteas luego Magnus- le dijo Will avanzando hacia dentro del Loff- ahora entremos a la fiesta.

- No creas que esto te saldrá gratis a ti Will, te diré luego como me pagaras- dijo Magnus causando que Will hiciera una mueca de molestia y entro en el Loft.

Los demás de su equipo le siguieron sin decir nada, Magnus entro al final de ellos con una ultima mirada hacia Alec, que se sonrojo y entro al Loft detrás de Isabelle que le dio una mirada divertida. Jace sonrío con confianza, ahora solo restaba encontrar a Clarissa y vencerla.

* * *

¡Y regreso la desaparecida!

Lamento no haber podido responder a sus comentarios estuve muy atareada en la escuela y mi familia ahora no esta en la mejor situación, así que no pude escribir, en este caso corregir porque el capitulo ya estaba hecho pero tenia faltas de ortografía y de mas, ademas mi política es si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien, por eso tome mi tiempo para el capitulo.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que yo no soy una escritora constante, habrá veces en las que no actualice hasta por un mes y otras en las que hasta dos por semana y la razón es que yo subo los capítulos a como termino de escribirlo y editarlos, así que si a algún lector no le gusta es libre de dejar las historia yo no soy escritora que escribe por comentarios (aunque estos me hagan muy feliz) por lo que si una persona la deja no afectara en nada a la actualización de la historia, no tengo fecha de actualización ademas creo haber visto un comentario que me preguntaba cuando iba a actualizar, quise responderle pero lo dejo como anónimo así que no puede, si esta leyendo esto espero que la respuesta a su pregunta este resuelta.

Esta vez no voy a tardar demasiado ya que se viene las vacaciones y voy a tener dos semanas libres por lo que el siguiente capitulo les llegara pronto y los va a dejar en un suspenso increíble, porque ya les va a llegar el personaje mas esperado (según creo yo).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el siguiente capitulo.

P.D.: Para los que no lo sepan la capitana Tessa Testarossa es un personaje del anime Full Metal Panic.

P.D.2: Se que esto no tiene nada que ver pero…. ¡¿quien ya vio Divergente?!, yo la vi ayer y la ame, fue una adaptación genial fue todo lo que espere.


End file.
